The present invention relates generally to a cattle feeding system and to a shelter used in that system to create a controlled environment that protects the beef animal from environmental extremes. It also is a system which minimizes pollution risks.
Conventional open cattle feedlots have fence-line feed bunks and a concrete apron in front of the bunk for the cattle to stand on while eating; but, the rest of the dirt feedlot is open to the sun, wind, snow, rain and resulting mud and wind chill. Conventional systems do not protect the beef animal from extreme weather stresses. The associated stresses from the conventional beef system lead to decreased feed efficiency, lower weight-gains, disease development, and higher death loss. In addition, the conventional system is more labor intensive, because the mud lots must be repeatedly scraped and dirt mounds built in an attempt to keep the animals out of the snow and mud. The feed bunks are in the open and unprotected from snow and rain. Snow and spoiled wet feed must be repeatedly scooped out of the bunk to keep the bunk dry. This increases labor expense.
A larger concern for conventional cattle feeding systems is the potential for polluting the environment with manure runoff from the open lots after a rain or snow melt. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) is enforcing new rules to prevent the pollution of streams and ditches next to conventional cattle feedlots and is requiring expensive containment basins or lagoons to be built to prevent run off from open feedlots. The result of lagoons and containment basins is the creation of an odor problem from the breakdown of the liquid manure that is contained in them. Consequently, the solution to water pollution creates air pollution. This trade off of one type of pollution for another is not acceptable.
Certain types of systems have been developed in the past in an attempt to control climate and environment for cattle feeding systems. See for example, Slack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,191, which relates to a light and climate control system for prestressed fabric structures of the type having a plurality of arches in order to create certain zones within the shelter of controlled environment. There is, however, no control of feeding or design to eliminate or minimize manure and air pollution or is there adjustability to weather extremes. Bunger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,347, relates to a more permanent animal shelter for large scale feed operations involving a specifically designed roof and louver section with ventilation areas and use of interior feeding troughs. This too does nothing to eliminate some of the water and air pollution risk, nor does it allow flexibility of change in shelter structure to reflect change in environmental condition. It can therefore be seen by these two examples alone that there is a continuing need for improvement in large cattle feeding systems and shelters used in those systems to create a controlled environment depending upon the weather conditions, and to minimize pollution risk of both liquid and air pollution.
A primary objective of the present invention is to develop a beef system that may be used to feed cattle in a controlled environment without the associated pollution of water and air that conventional cattle feeding systems create with their manure runoff.
Another objective of the present invention is to develop such a system which allows the walls of the shelter to be modified from opened to closed to partially closed positions and from positions providing shade protection to no shade protection, all in order to appropriately respond to seasonal climate changes as needed for the comfort of the cattle dwelling within the shelter.
A yet further objective of the present invention is to provide a cattle feeding system and a shelter which can be built relatively inexpensively in comparison with other units presently available commercially but which provides variable climate adjustments.
Simulating cattle feeding in a controlled environment is not an easy endeavor. Particularly in the Mid-West climates, which may typically range from winter wind chills approaching −35° F. to summer heat indexes of +114° F. Accordingly, it is a further objective of the present invention to provide a controlled environment that will modify the extreme weather fluctuations to a thermal neutral environment where the beef animal can thrive.
Open cattle feedlots are further complicated with humane animal husbandry criteria; such as providing access to bedding to provide a dry comfortable area for the cattle to lie on and be protected from the sun, cold, wind, rain and mud. Accordingly, an even further objective of the present invention is to provide a cattle-feeding system that incorporates general humane, on farm husbandry standards for cattle.
Open cattle feedlots are often used by large commercial feedlots. These large feedlots are not typically inclined to use a controlled environment. A family farmer who owns the cattle, depends upon the farm for his/her livelihood, and provides the daily physical labor to manage the cattle and farm operation; such a person is more likely to adopt controlled environment, humane on-farm husbandry. Accordingly, it is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a cattle-feeding system, which may be easily adapted for a family farm, so that the family farm may generate a good and profitable livelihood.
Conventional cattle feeding systems usually have several hundred cattle in a pen and may not have adequate bunk and water space so that cattle, a herd animal, can all have easy access to water and feed. Accordingly, yet another objective of the present invention is to provide adequate space requirements for cattle if they are not in an open feedlot area but in an enclosed building structure. The present system generally provides 40 square feet per animal, with the feed bunk and water included, which is double the space of many current confined feeding systems on slatted floors.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following detailed written description of the invention, including the preferred embodiment and best mode of the invention.